


Heart 2 Heart

by YKVasilisk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKVasilisk/pseuds/YKVasilisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida no es siempre lo que esperamos que sea, la gente no es siempre lo que parece, y Adrien lo descubrirá con ésa chica tan maravillosa que asiste con él en la universidad... y su pequeña hija.  -AU-</p><p>Inspirado en "My beautiful woman": Video basado en una historia real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al inicio del camino

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beautiful Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223603) by WacoalThailand. 



_Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una chica normal con una vida bastante normal y cuya suerte es bastante regular... ni buena ni mala._

_Siempre he creído que por cada cosa mala que nos pasa en la vida, algo muy bueno sucede y le da un balance; Yin y Yang._

_En éste día por ejemplo... estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, alejándome más y más de mi nuevo ex._

_"_ _-Marinette, no es lo que parece-" era lo que había dicho Nathanael en ese instante, pero su mirada nerviosa me decía lo contrario, y haber encontrado a Chloe junto a él, colgándose de su brazo con una sonrisa triunfante, no ayudaba al idiota pelirrojo a probar su inocencia._

_Los había encontrado besándose a la puerta de su casa, pensarías que Nathanael recordaría que tiene una novia y la empujaría, escupiría el beso o algo así, no sé, pasan muchas tonterías por mi mente._

_Pero cuando alguien te hace algo desagradable no sostienes a esa persona por la cintura, ni haces parecer que lo estas disfrutando._

_Siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué esperan que una persona piense cuando le dicen "No es lo que parece"? ¿Qué mágicamente todo cobrará sentido y los errores se corregirán mientras que todo se olvida en un juego de pretender?_

_Sentía que quería morir, desaparecer de éste mundo y no volver a sentirme así, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas y aún hay una vida que vivir._

_Vaya cumpleaños número dieciséis, "¡hurra yo!" pensé amargamente mientras pasaba a lado de otro edificio cerrado... sin poder cubrirme de la lluvia._

_¿Alguna vez has pensado que tu vida no tiene sentido? ¿Que la gente a veces simplemente te odia sin motivo alguno? ¿Que tú destino al nacer era simplemente sufrir? Cuanto drama por un idiota que me había engañado con la chica que más me odiaba, ¿No?_

_Pero ante el dolor del corazón no puedes evitar pensar en las cosas más irracionales, la vida es lo que es y nunca podremos cambiarla._

_Es muy fácil para las personas olvidarse a sí mismas y a quienes les aman, buscamos tan desesperadamente dejar de sentir dolor que nos cegamos a las personas que siempre estuvieron ahí, tratando de hacerte feliz aunque nunca les notaste._

_Nos enfocamos tanto en lo que la gente tiene que decir de nosotros mismos que nos hacemos sordos a las palabras honestas de quienes más nos aman, y creemos que nuestros problemas son tan grandes que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de entendernos._

_Siempre tendremos momentos en los que buscaremos pretender ser los más sabios, los más listos, los más complejos, y despreciaremos a toda persona que se ha tomado el tiempo para conocernos, esa persona que sabe realmente lo que necesitamos._

_Yo no quise volver a ver a nadie, no quería ver a mis compañeros ni a mi mejor amiga, el dolor es tan intolerable que no quiero llorar enfrente de ella. No quiero la lástima de nadie, ni compasión, solo quiero entender en que momento fallé en la relación para que él me engañara._

_Me detuve por un momento al escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente del callejón a mi derecha... sabía que era peligroso entrar en callejones a altas horas de la noche, pero como dije... Cuando te duele el corazón, a veces no piensas en lo que haces._

_\--_

Un par de días después.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Marinette?- Preguntó Alya durante la hora de la comida.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, Max parecía estar contemplando algo -Yo también la busqué al inicio del descanso, teníamos práctica para el torneo de UMS III, pero parece que no hay nadie ni en su casa-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Nino mientras comía una rebanada de pizza, cortesía de las sobras de la noche anterior.

-Me refiero a que fui a su casa pero estaba vacía... la panadería está vacía-

Esto alertó a Alya que algo había pasado, Marinette y sus padres no podían haber desaparecido así, sin pensarlo más la chica corrió en dirección a la panadería.

Nino estaba a punto de seguirla cuando algo llamó su atención, era Nathanael saliendo de la escuela junto a Chloe... quien abrazaba al pelirrojo mientras le susurraba algo que lo hacía sonrojar.

"-Ese idiota-" Pensó el moreno, acercándose a la pareja.

-Vaya Nathan, no sabía que estabas con Chloe... de hecho juraría que hasta hace dos días estabas con Marinette-

El pelirrojo pareció recordar algo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¿Sabes dónde está Marinette?-

-¿Por qué te lo diría? No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que sucedió... no vuelvas a acercarte a mi amiga o te haré pedazos-

Nathanael intentó detener a Nino pero Chloe se lo impidió -Déjalos querido, no vale la pena perder tiempo con ellos-

\--

Al llegar a la panadería Nino vio a Alya en la puerta, sentada y llorando -¿Qué sucedió?-

-No lo sé... recuerdo que hace unos días quería hablar de algo pero primero se lo diría a Nat... no sé qué sucede pero Marinette no está- respondió entre llanto la chica.

¿Cómo es que los profesores no habían dicho nada aún? Si la chica se había ido con su familia, entonces debió avisar a la escuela.

-¿Por qué no tratamos de entrar? Tal vez quedó algún rastro de la familia Dupain-Cheng- sugirió el moreno ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Alya se sonrojó ligeramente cuando su mano hizo contacto con la del chico, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para después seguirlo a la entrada.

Hace mucho tiempo Marinette le había dado una copia de la llave a Alya por si en algún momento necesitaba un lugar al cual llegar, pues en muchas ocasiones las lluvias u otros inconvenientes habían evitado que la chica pudiera irse a casa.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la sala, encontrándola vacía, Nino subió hasta lo que solía ser el cuarto de Marinette, que igualmente estaba vacío -¿Cómo pudo haberse ido de la noche a la mañana?-

Alya miraba al rededor del cuarto, buscando una pista de su amiga y de lo que había sucedido -No lo sé, desde ayer me parecía bastante extraña la forma de actuar de Marinette, había evitado a Nat todo el día e incluso se fue sin despedirse-

-Lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que Chloe había estado muy pegada con el tomate...-

La morena movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -Marinette no se habría ido solo porque ese idiota la engañara-

Alya notó un sobre en la ventana, se acercó para ver que era "-Para Alya Césaire y Nino Lahiffe... de Marinette-"

"- _Hola chicos, para el momento en el que lean ésta carta probablemente ya me haya ido... primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haberles dicho que me mudaría, soy terrible para las despedidas. Planeaba quedarme más tiempo para poder estar con ustedes y Nat, aunque creo que ese plan se fue por la ventana cuando Chloe cumplió su cometido.-"_

Nino frotó suavemente la espalda de la chica para confortarla, Alya asintió y continuó leyendo.

_"-Pasaron tantas cosas el día de mi cumpleaños... empezando con que fue el peor y el mejor día de mi vida, como probablemente ya saben Nathanael me engañó con Chloe, y tal vez él tenga sus razones pero honestamente no quiero escucharlas. Ese día tenía tantas ganas de morir y dejar de sentir todas esas cosas que dañaban tanto, pero entiendo que no era ni será una opción._

_Hace días que mi papá nos había dicho de un trabajo excelente en Milán, y ya teníamos todo planeado... yo quería quedarme más tiempo pero no creo poder enfrentar a Nathanael en estos momentos._

_No te preocupes por mí Alya, estaré bien, ya que encontré una hermosa razón para continuar con vida, y aunque tal vez lo que estoy a punto de contarte no lo apruebes, sé que con el tiempo lo entenderás-"_

Ambos chicos continuaron leyendo la carta que Marinette había dejado en esa habitación, sabían que se volverían a ver... solo el tiempo diría cuando.

\--

El resto del día las clases continuaron, habían quienes miraban el asiento vacío de Marinette sin saber que le habría pasado, Alya parecía triste y Nino se había estado esforzando de más por hacerla reír.

Para ese momento ya muchos sabían lo que Nathanael había hecho, era obvio al ver a Chloe tan cerca del pelirrojo.

-Bueno chicos, antes de irse quiero darles un anuncio... su compañera Marinette ya no asistirá a ésta institución, se ha mudado a Milán con sus padres, esperemos que le vaya muy bien y que tenga mucho éxito en su nueva escuela- después de unos momentos de analizar las diferentes reacciones del grupo, la profesora suspiró y dio por terminado el día.

Nathanael se puso de pie y se acercó a Chloe -¿Nos vamos a casa?-

-Disculpa, ¿nos? Querido tú y yo ya no somos nada desde éste momento, pero fue divertido mientras duró-

El pelirrojo la tomó del brazo con molestia -¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?-

-¿Tartamudeé, o eres tan estúpido para creer que realmente me interesas? Cariño a mí solo me interesaba ganarle a la Maritonta, y ahora que no está... bueno, no hace falta continuar con ésta farsa-

La gente alrededor solo miraba a Chloe con disgusto, lo que Nathan había hecho no tenía perdón pero sentían lástima por el chico, había entrado al juego de la rubia y sin darse cuenta había perdido a alguien irremplazable.

El pelirrojo corrió para alcanzar a Nino y Alya, quienes habían sido los primeros en salir del salón -Esperen por favor, díganme si saben cómo contactar con Marinette-

En la carta les había dejado un número a los chicos para que continuaran en contacto, pero ninguno de ellos iba a darle nada a Nathan -¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le digas cuanto lo sientes y que fuiste un tonto? ¿Qué has cambiado y no volverá a suceder?-

-Guárdatelo Nathanael porque no creo que ella quiera escucharte y nosotros no tenemos intenciones de ayudarte- Nino pasó un brazo por el hombro de Alya para que comenzaran a caminar -Solo olvídala viejo, tú fuiste quien hecho todo a perder-

\--

4 años después

\--

_Era el primer día de vuelta en Francia, habían pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos años, y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado la ciudad se veía igual, hermosa, ocupada, llena de sueños._

-¿Mamá, ya casi llegamos?-

_Esa pequeña voz tan liviana y tímida que hacía que mi corazón se exaltara, llenaba de felicidad mis días... de hecho no recuerdo un día en el que me volví a sentir triste._

-Estamos cerca cielo, pronto veremos la casa donde mamá solía vivir-

_La energía de esa pequeña era inmensa, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parecer agotarse. Le encantaba correr persiguiendo mariposas, y cada que tropezaba se levantaba de nuevo con una sonrisa, como si el dolor de la caída no fuera más que un simple contratiempo._

_Verla hacer lo mismo una y otra vez para simplemente levantarse y seguir persiguiendo su objetivo me enseñó muchas cosas que yo misma había decidido olvidar al encerrarme en mi propio capullo de inseguridades._

-¡Mira mamá, muchas casas enormes!.

_Definitivamente me había enseñado tantas cosas, y recordado mil cosas más... eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme a volver a París._

-Eres muy fácil de impresionar Emma, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes.

-Si Mami.

_Estaba lista para levantarme, sacudirme el polvo y continuar persiguiendo mis sueños._

 


	2. Ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien conoce a Marinette de una forma muy peculiar.

_\--_

_Adrien_

_\--_

_Hace una semana que comenzaron las clases del nuevo curso, había comenzado a estudiar diseño por deseos de mi padre, aún no puedo creer que le haya hecho caso._

_No es que detestara la carrera, pero tener que tolerar a Chloe diariamente irrumpiendo en mis clases no era algo que me parecía muy alentador._

_Esa chica era necia, había sacado una creencia muy estúpida de que por ser Modelo e hijo de una familia rica, ella era la única con derecho a llegar a casarse conmigo._

_Afortunadamente a mi madre tampoco le agrada mucho, y mi padre no acepta a nadie que no tenga ni un ápice de gusto por el diseño, así es que Chloe la tiene muy difícil._

_Y hablando de tenerla difícil, tengo que apresurarme o estaré en problemas con la profesora._

_En el momento en el que di la vuelta en la esquina choqué con alguien, enviándolos al suelo_ –Lo siento mucho, tenía tanta prisa que no me fijé por donde iba-

_Al mirar hacia arriba no pude evitar notar el par de ojos más hermosos que jamás en mi vida había visto, tan azules como el cielo mismo_ –Wow-

_La chica soltó una pequeña risa_ -¿Wow?-

-Oh y...y…yo lo siento mucho…- _la ayudé a levantarse y recoger sus cosas_ –Tenía prisa por llegar al instituto, lo siento mucho…- _extendí mis brazos para que los tomara_ -… mi nombre es Adrien, no te había visto por aquí-

-Marinette, y regresé a París hace unos días, pero necesitaba comprar muebles para mi casa así es que estuve muy ocupada… y que por cierto también se me hace muy tarde-

_La chica comenzó a caminar_ –Un placer Adrien-

-Lo mismo digo…- _noté su ruta y sonreí ligeramente_ -… aunque creo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees-

_La chica me miró con una expresión entre confusa y divertida_ – ¿Y por qué lo dices?-

-Porque aparentemente vamos a la misma dirección-

_Nuevamente la chica soltó una ligera risa, oh dios me encanta ese sonido_ – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para escucharte reír más seguido?-

_Pude ver como se arqueó una de sus cejas en una expresión entretenida mientras que un leve tono rosa cubría sus mejillas_ – Puedes seguir siendo amable, y ser mi primer amigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Dije eso en voz alta?-

_Nuevamente la risa de Marinette llegó a mis oídos como un cantó angelical_ –Eres raro… lindo pero raro-

-Raro es bueno- _contesté con una sonrisa._

-Muy bien, andando chico lindo, o llegaremos tarde a clases-

_Después de unos minutos ambos llegamos a Accueil, una de las mejores universidades en París y en la que aparentemente ella también estaba inscrita._

-Y dime Marinette, ¿qué carrera quieres terminar?-

_La volvió a sonreír levemente mirándome de reojo_ –Diseño, siempre he soñado con tener mi propia marca-

-¿Enserio? Que bien, yo también estoy en diseño… sería genial si algún día me muestras tus diseños… - _y nuevamente hablé de más_ -… ah digo si no te molesta claro, entiendo si no quieres-

-Relájate Adrien, no te voy a morder, y sería genial comparar diseños-

_Me encantaba su forma de ser, parecía muy segura de sí misma, y dios esa sonrisa_ – ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu salón?-

-Te lo agradecería enormemente, ayer sólo vine a recoger mi carga y el grupo en el que me toca, pero no pude buscar el salón… tenía otras cosas que hacer-

_La forma en la que lo dijo llamó mi atención_ – ¿Otras cosas? No tengo que preocuparme de un novio, ¿o sí?-

-Acabo de llegar a París, como se te ocurre que voy a tener novio- _la cara de Marinette ahora tenía una expresión divertida, como si se preguntara si de verdad había sugerido algo así._

-Solo preguntaba, por si tengo que cuidar mi espalda de alguien que vaya a querer darme un buen golpe de buenas a primeras-

-Claro que sí Adrien, yo te creo-

_Miré su hoja de ingreso y noté que era estudiante de nuevo curso, como yo, y su salón era exactamente el mismo en el que yo iba._

-Wow hablando de coincidencias, estás en mi salón…-

_La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió un poco más, esta mujer sería mi fin_ –Alguien le ha dicho que sus sonrisas matan-

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Adrien, y gracias-

_Podía sentir cómo se sonrojaban mis mejillas por el calor que sentía en el rostro y cuello, no podía ser que lo hubiese hecho otra vez._

-Sera mejor que entremos- _traté de cambiar el tema y la dirigí hacia el salón._

_Al llegar me dirigí a mi asiento, el cual tenía un lugar vacío a lado… cortesía de Chloe, quien corría a toda persona que tratara de sentarse conmigo, aunque no asistiera a mis clases._

-Los asientos no están asignados así es que siéntete libre de tomar cualquiera que esté vacío-

_Marinette asintió levemente para después mirarme con un ligero sonrojo_ – Entonces ¿puedo sentarme contigo?-

-Oh… si gustas, pero hay una chica loca que está obsesionada conmigo y estoy seguro que tratará de sacarte del asiento… no quiero meterte en problemas con Chloe-

_El rostro de Marinette pareció cambiar ligeramente, como si reconociera el nombre_ – ¿Y Chloe es algo tuyo?-

-Para nada, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que deje de molestar a mis amigos, pero se ha metido en la cabeza que solo ella tiene derecho a pasar el tiempo conmigo-

_Pude ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette_ –Debes tenerla difícil entonces-

-No le agrada ni a mis padres, y honestamente es muy molesta con sus constantes intentos por obligarme a ser su novio… no entiende que no me interesa su poder ni su dinero-

_La sonrisa en el su rostro se hizo más grande y asintió ligeramente, como si estuviera tomando una decisión importante._

-Pues entonces me sentaré contigo chico lindo, después de todo eres el único al que conozco aquí, será bueno estar con una persona conocida-

_No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota_ –Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi estaré encantado de ayudarte… pero no me digas que no te di una justa advertencia sobre el terror amarillo-

_La chica que ahora se sentaba a mi lado rio un poco para después sacar algunas cosas._

_En ese momento pude ver que Chloe entraba al salón, dirigiéndose a mi asiento. Su cara de sorpresa fue algo que me hubiera encantado grabar._

-Tu quien te crees que eres para sentarte a lado de mí Adrien-

-No soy tuyo- _Respondí con fastidio._

-Pues ya lo oíste… y no veo tu nombre en el asiento, cuando pregunté si estaba vacío me dijo que podía tomarlo así es que…-

_Las personas que estaban en el salón veían sorprendidos a Marinette, era la primera vez que alguien se negaba a cumplir los caprichos de Chloe Bourgeois._

_Por mi parte no podía evitar mirar a la chica sentada a mi lado, definitivamente no era como cualquier otra mujer, me hacía querer conocerla más y más._

-No sé quién seas pero es obvio que no sabes con quien estás hablando, plebeya, soy…-

-Chloe Bourgeois y eres la hija del Alcalde… enserio eso es cuento viejo Chloe, creí que habrías madurado desde el Colegio pero veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian-

_Chloe parecía estar intentando recordar a la hermosa chica pelinegra sentada a mi lado, la forma en la que Marinette le había hablado me hacía pensar que ya se conocían de antes._

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng… no puedo creer que tuvieras la dignidad suficiente para volver, ¿no te humillé lo suficiente?-

-No recuerdo que me hayas humillado en ningún momento Chloe, pero es bueno saber que tu ego sigue siendo tan grande como la torre Eiffel misma-

_Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que veía a Chloe a punto de estallar, no sé cómo es que Marinette conocía a la reina de espinas pero ya me encanta su forma de hacerle frente._

-¿Tengo que recordártelo Maritonta?-

-Ah, ¿te refieres a esa ocasión en la que te metiste con un chico el cual sabías que estaba en una relación conmigo, y al que abandonaste exactamente el día en que te enteraste que yo me fui?-

_Esta vez miré sorprendido a Chloe, sabía que era muchas cosas, pero meterse en una relación era algo totalmente distinto._

-Dime algo Chloe, ¿También piensas usarme para hacerte más rica y famosa? ¿Te interesaría igual si fuera pobre?-

-Adrien querido, no digas tonterías, no hay universo en el que tú seas pobre-

_Entonces era eso, que bien que nunca me interesó_ –Olvídalo Chloe, no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo-

_Y ahí iba nuevamente, el berrinche estaba a punto de comenzar cuando la profesora entró a clases_ – Srta. Bourgeois ya le he dicho que usted no pertenece a esta clase, haga el favor de salir-

_Las pisadas de Chloe podían eran estruendosas, definitivamente se encontraba molesta… y eso me hacía extremadamente feliz._

_Tenía toda la intensión de disculparme con Marinette, cuando vi que deslizó un trozo de papel hacia mí_ “-Pon atención Adrien, o te regañaran-“

\--

_El día pasó más rápido de lo normal, literalmente sentí que el tiempo se fue volando, Marinette era realmente talentosa, había escalado rápidamente al primer puesto en la clase._

_La profesora estaba encantada con la chica, cualquier asignación que le encargaba era realizada en tiempo record y con una calidad impecable._

_Al salir de clases noté que mis dos amigos estaban esperando en la puerta_ -¡Alya, Nino!-

_Ambos miraron hacia mí, pero Alya miró sorprendida a la chica que estaba a lado mío._

-No lo puedo creer-

-Hola Alya, has cambiado tanto-

-Y tú también mujer, ¡te ves preciosa!-

-Y yo estoy perdido, ¿se conocen?- _Pregunté interrumpiendo a las chicas._

_La sonrisa de Alya pasó a ser una picara, conocía esas sonrisas_ –La pregunta es, ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? Marinette es nuestra amiga desde hace cuatro años-

_Eso definitivamente no lo sabía, o tal vez si… recuerdo vagamente que me platicaban mucho de una amiga que se había ido a Milán, pero me habían contado que… no, no podía ser._

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas Marinette? Iremos por algo de tomar- _La voz de Alya me había regresado al mundo real._

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme, aún debo recoger a Emma y terminar de arreglar la casa, pero ustedes diviértanse-

_Veía como Marinette se iba mientras se despedía, levanté una mano para despedirme también cuando escuché a Nino contener una carcajada_

-¿Por qué la risa?-

-Te gusta-

_No era una pregunta, Nino estaba afirmando algo que de ninguna manera podía negar, esa chica tenía un aura especial en ella._

-Tal vez-

_Vi como Alya asintió levemente con una sonrisa, en ese momento recordé algo_ – ¿Quién es Emma?-

-Dicho de forma sencilla, es la hija de Marinette-

_Eso me había sacado totalmente de orbita, ¿hija? ¿Quería decir que Marinette tenía a alguien?_

_Al parecer Nino notó mi preocupación y suspiró ligeramente_ –No es su hija biológica, si te lo preguntas, sólo eso te diré-

-El resto debe decírtelo Marinette- _Alya tenía razón, aunque Nino me había despejado parte de mis dudas, era cierto que primero debía conocer más a Marinette y ganarme su confianza, definitivamente me había enamorado de esa chica, y quería saber lo más posible de ella._


	3. Familia

\--

Adrien

\--

_Aún podía ver la sonrisa de Marinette en mi mente cada vez que parpadeaba, y esos hermosos ojos azul cielo._

_Nino había bromeado varias veces sobre cuán tonta se veía mi cara con mi sonrisa tonta solo de pensar en ella. Pero el misterio de su hija aún me tenía preguntándome que habría pasado._

_Al entrar a casa la primera persona con quien me topé fue con quien menos quería en ese momento… mi madre. No es porque tenga problemas con ella, es más bien porque me conoce tan bien que probablemente se dé cuenta de…_

-Vienes muy feliz hijo, ¿sucedió algo bueno en la escuela?-

_Madres, siempre saben qué preguntar._

-Aún no sé si es bueno o no madre- _Saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo._

_Podía sentir que me analizaba con la mirada, no faltaba mucho para que diera con el clavo._

-Es una chica…-

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto_

__-Oh dios, ¡Si es una chica! Espero que no sea Chloe, esa chica está loca-

_Solo pude suspirar y sonreír como un tonto al recordar el rostro de Marinette_ –Claro que no es Chloe madre, la chica se llama Marinette-

-Marinette… me gusta cómo suena- _Y ahora mi madre comenzaría a hacer planes –_ Oh querido, tienes que invitarla a comer algún día de estos-

_Suspiré levemente y pensé si sería lo correcto, no quería que mi padre la criticara por tener una hija fuera de matrimonio._

-Hay un problema madre, Alya me contó que Marinette tiene una hija adoptiva, aún desconozco los motivos pero estoy seguro que ella no mentiría con algo así… no quiero que mi padre la incomode con alguna crítica, ni siquiera sé las razones por las que adoptó siendo tan joven-

_Pude escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí, y eso solo significaba una cosa._

-No sé por qué clase de tirano me tomas Adrien, si bien es cierto que hay cosas en las que soy muy estricto, estoy seguro que esta chica tiene una muy buena razón para haberse quedado con la pequeña-

_Ok, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, ¿mi padre estaba siendo comprehensivo? Que sigue, que la invite a comer_ –Invítala a comer, aunque no sea una diseñadora estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad si realmente te interesa-

_Dispárenme en este instante, ¿enserio dijo eso?_ –De hecho, padre, Marinette está conmigo en la carrera de Diseño, entró hasta hoy porque necesitaba acomodar sus cosas en casa… y los profesores están encantados con sus diseños, es muy eficiente, rápida y sus trabajos son de calidad-

_La risa de mi madre hizo que me detuviera, seguramente había puesto esa cara otra vez al pensar en Marinette, esa chica me estaba volviendo loco._

-Pues con mayor razón invítala a cenar con nosotros este fin de semana, si los profesores de Accueil están tan impresionados entonces vale más que la pena el conocerla-

_No puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando, quiero decir, apenas hoy nos conocimos… ¿no se le hará extraño?_

_Comenzaron a pasar tantas cosas por mi mente, ¿y que si mi madre le muestra mis fotos de bebé? ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! ¿Y si mi padre decía algo que la incomodaba? Vamos Adrien no seas tan pesimista._

_Sin más, me despedí de mis padres y me fui a mi habitación, ya pensaría mañana como invitar a Marinette._

_\---_

Marinette

\--

_Emma me contaba todas las cosas nuevas que había hecho el día de hoy en su nueva escuela, como ya tenía 4 años ya podía empezar a asistir a su primer año y eso me tenía muy emocionada, tanto que casi llego tarde a clase si no hubiera sido por Adrien._

_Adrien… el solo pensar en su nombre hacía que me sonrojara, me sentía como una niña de 15 otra vez, pero me pregunto qué pensaría de Emma. Sé que Alya le ha de haber dicho algo en la salida, pero me pregunto qué tanto._

_¿Le parecerá raro? ¿O tal vez se imagina algo que no es? No puedo estar pensando así, se ve que es un chico muy amable… y un poco tonto, pero es adorable._

_Aún no me puedo creer que dijera en voz alta todas esas cosas, ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Pero parecía genuinamente avergonzado cada vez que sucedía, y sus expresiones eran muy lindas._

_No pude evitar sonreír nuevamente al recordarlo, solo espero que seamos muy buenos amigos… y si la vida nos permite algo más, creo que lo intentaría con él._

_Emma me mostraba algunos de los dibujos que había hecho en su clase, definitivamente los pegaría en el refrigerador nuevo_ –Están preciosos mi amor- _todos eran diseños, y para una niña de 4 años, eran buenos._

-Y éste lo hice para ti mami- _Me mostró un dibujo más, un vestido rojo con puntos negros y unas zapatillas rojas para hacer juego, Emma estaba enamorada del concepto de Ladybug, una pequeña colección que yo había hecho hace mucho tiempo solo para ella, ropa creada para mi niña hermosa._

_Estaba a punto de comenzar a preparar la comida cuando escuche que alguien tocó la puerta, me acerqué a la entrada y abrí la puerta para ver quién era, solo para ser tacleada con un abrazo._

__-¡Chica! ¿Dónde está? Vamos, déjame conocerla.

_Alya como siempre no pudo resistir la tentación_ – ¿Te refieres a mi angelito? Ella está en la cocina, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Déjame ayudarte chica- _Si, Alya era impaciente como siempre._

_Al entrar a la cocina los ojos de mi mejor amiga se abrieron como platos_ – ¡Es hermosa!

_No pude evitar reír levemente al ver a mi hija hacerle preguntas a Alya, y las historias locas de mi amiga, quiero decir, ¿un unicornio?_

-…Y solo le concedo deseos a las pequeñas princesas que se portan bien, ¿tú te portas bien?

_Emma asentía rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía_ –Entonces dime tu deseo pequeña Emma.

-Deseo que mi mami pueda encontrar un papi para mí, alguien que la quiera mucho mucho, así como yo, que la haga muy feliz y que la haga sonreír todos los días.

_Emma sonrió aún más y me miró_ –Mami siempre me cuida, me da de comer cuando tengo hambre, y me cuenta muchos cuentos cuando voy a dormir, quiero que mami tenga alguien que le cuente muchos cuentos cuando vaya a dormir, y que la cuide cuando se enferme, y que le de muchos besitos para que se sienta mejor.

_Las dos nos quedamos calladas mientras escuchábamos a mi pequeña, eso había sido… Wow, sentía un ligero nudo en la garganta y definitivamente había un par de lágrimas queriendo salir._

_Alya sonrió y tocó la punta de la nariz de Emma con un dedo_ –Considéralo hecho princesa, muy pronto tu mami encontrará al amor de su vida.

_La sonrisa sincera ese pequeño ángel fue el toque final, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, y mientras trataba de secar mis lágrimas no podía evitar sonreír, amo a esta niña._

_Unos momentos después comenzamos a preparar la comida, Alya me platicaba sobre su salida con los chicos_ –Te lo juro Mari, Adrien sonreía como un tonto cada vez que alguien mencionaba tu nombre.

-Vamos Alya, debes estar imaginando cosas.

-Que no mujer, Nino incluso le intentó hacer burla con un “Te gusta” y lo único que hizo fue sonreír como un tonto y decir “Tal vez”.

_Sonreí incrédula a mi amiga_ –Es solo un tal vez, no es un sí.

-Tampoco es un no.

_Odio cuando tiene razón, pero el volver a pensar en ese chico tan lindo y tímido hacía que me sonrojara levemente, podía sentirlo en mis mejillas._

-Ajá, ahí está el sonrojo estilo Marinette, muy bien chica ahora solo debes acercarte más a él.

-Pero Alya, no he estado en una relación desde hace cuatro años, es mucho tiempo.

_Era cierto, no quería meter en mi vida a cualquier hombre teniendo a Emma a mi lado, y honestamente no lo necesitaba… pero Adrien me daba esa sensación de querer volver a intentar._

-Eres muy joven Mari solo tienes veinte años, te aseguro que Adrien no es como los demás, solo dale la oportunidad.

_Después de unos momentos simplemente suspire, no había forma de decirle no a Alya_ –Esta bien, pero no pienso esconder a mi hija solo para estar con él.

-No tendrás que hacerlo, estoy segura que Adrien entenderá.

_Solté un pequeño suspiro y sonreí, tal vez tenía razón._

-Ya veremos Alya, por ahora ayúdame a servir la mesa.

-Lo que usted diga señora de la casa.

\--

Adrien – Mañana siguiente.

\--

_Llevaba un rato parado en esta esquina, el mismo lugar en el que conocí a Marinette. No había podido sacarme de la cabeza sus hermosos ojos, o su hermosa sonrisa, o esa forma en la que me mira cuando hago una tontería._

_Definitivamente no es como cualquier otra chica que he conocido hasta ahora, me pregunto qué nuevas sorpresas habrá el día de hoy._

-Vaya… no me digas que esperabas poder chocar conmigo de nuevo, Adrien.

_La hermosa voz de Marinette me sacó de mis pensamientos, me encantaba escucharla decir mi nombre_ –Se vale soñar ¿no?

-Eres incorregible.

_Comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela, nuevamente llegaríamos con tiempo de sobra al salón, eso significa que tenía tiempo para invitar a Marinette a cenar._

_Lo que me recuerda…_ -Ayer mencionaste a Emma, me preguntaba…

-Es mi hija, tiene 4 años.

_Mari me miraba de manera calculadora, como si estuviera midiendo mi reacción_ –Lamento si pregunté algo que no debía.

-No es eso, han existido muchos chicos que han intentado acercarse a mí, pero al oír que tengo una hija se desinteresan y se van sin más… no me sorprenderá si  ya no quieres hablarme.

-Es broma ¿cierto? Yo no soy quien para juzgarte Marinette, estoy seguro que esa niña es tan hermosa como su madre.

-No lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

_Eso me había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez me diría un poco más de lo que Nino había hablado. Al parecer Marinette notó mi sorpresa ya que sonrió ligeramente._

-No soy la madre biológica de Emma, la adopté hace cuatro años… pero no te equivoques, amo a esa niña como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

-Estoy seguro que sí, y creo que eso es de admirar.

_Ahora fue el turno de Mari para mirarme con sorpresa, aun no sabía toda la historia detrás de Emma, pero estaba seguro de algo._

_Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba, porque Emma era su hija y eso era suficiente._

-Gracias Adrien- _Y una vez más la sonrisa de Marinette iluminó mi vida._

_Sin pensarlo más me armé de valor_ –Me preguntaba si querrían venir a cenar a mi casa el fin de semana.

_Mari me miró nuevamente con sorpresa_ -¿Cenar en tu casa?

-Claro, platiqué con mi madre sobre ti, ya sabes, eres mi nueva amiga… y mi padre se interesó bastante cuando le dije que los profesores estaban encantados con tus habilidades en diseño.

-¿Tu padre? Espera un momento… Adrien Agreste… tú, oh dios mío… ¡tú eres el hijo de Gabriel Agreste!

_Sonreí ligeramente ante su reacción_ – ¿Enserio no te habías dado cuenta?

-Pensé que era una coincidencia, realmente no sigo mucho las revistas de moda pero hasta yo sé quién es Gabriel Agreste en el mundo del diseño.

-No me trates diferente solo por ser hijo de un diseñador famoso, por favor, ya tengo suficiente de eso.

-Oye, tranquilo Adrien, sigues siendo el mismo chico adorablemente tonto de siempre.

_¿Adorablemente tonto? Bueno, supongo que me considera adorable._

-Bueno pues creo que eres una chica muy hermosa.

_Espera… eso no salió como debía, ¿Qué demonios? Bueno, al menos se sonrojó bastante… lo tomaré como una victoria._

-Yo… gracias.

_Bien, ahora no podía decir ni una palabra por la vergüenza, no puedo creer que dije eso así como así, se supone que diría algo inteligente como “como torpemente adorable”… No espera, hubiera sido lo mismo._

-Se nos hace tarde Mari- _¿Escuela? Deberían darme un premio al más idiota del año._

_Pero ese sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette era –_ Simplemente adorable.

_Un segundo… ¿se puso aún más roja? Oh no, lo hice de nuevo._

-Adrien… ¿podemos hablar de esto después de clases? No quiero tener que pasar todo el día sonrojada y te recuerdo que me siento a tu lado.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, creo que es lindo, pero hay cosas que no sabes de mí.

_Suspiré levemente y tomé una de sus manos_ –Pues déjame conocerte más… nada me haría más feliz.

_Pude ver como Mari asentía levemente para después darme una pequeña sonrisa, no me arrepiento de nada._

_Continuamos caminando hacia el salón, noté como muchos nos miraban extrañados, y juraría que Chloe tenía la boca abierta y una expresión que no había visto antes en su rostro. No fue sino hasta más tarde que me di cuenta de por qué._

_Nuestras manos seguían juntas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que seguíamos tomándonos de las manos hasta que intenté abrir la puerta del salón._

_No me atreví a decir nada por miedo a que me soltara, pero tampoco quería avergonzarla frente a la clase, después de un momento me decidí a abrir la puerta y le permití pasar primero._

_Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero honestamente en ese momento no me importaba, al sentarme solo podía pensar en esa suave sensación al tocar su mano y cuan bien se sentía… y cuanto empezaba a extrañarla._


	4. Conociéndonos

\--

Marinette

\--

_Durante el resto de la semana mi vida entró en una placentera rutina, cada día era una mezcla entre pasármela con mis amigos y atender la pizzería que había abierto, aunque solo la abría durante la tarde y definitivamente necesitaría comenzar a buscar ayuda pronto._

_Nino y Alya ya habían decidido que me apoyarían con diferentes tareas, el DJ entregaba las pizzas a domicilio mientras que Alya atendía en el mostrador. Emma por su parte era un amor, siempre atenta en su pequeño trabajo de poner los ingredientes en las pizzas._

_A muchos de los clientes les encantaba cuando veían una carita feliz hecha con ingredientes, “Tiene una niña muy creativa” eran parte de los comentarios._

_Hoy sería diferente, porque el día de hoy tenía una cena con la familia de Adrien. El resto de la semana fue todo un sube y baja de experiencias con ese chico._

_Siempre era muy atento conmigo, y aunque a veces se le escapaban comentarios que me hacían sonrojar hasta las orejas, era muy lindo._

_Sueno como una niña de 15 años otra vez, eso era lo que me hacía ese chico cada vez que pensaba en él, o en sus hermosos ojos verdes, o su hermoso cabello rubio… sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar un suspiro._

_Al entrar al cuarto de Emma me di cuenta que ya se había cambiado, y había elegido uno de los conjuntos que yo misma le había hecho, un hermoso vestido rojo con puntos negros y unos zapatitos rojos que hacían juego, definitivamente de aquí se había inspirado Emma para su dibujo._

_La diferencia eran los detalles, tenía botones traseros que aún faltaban por abrochar con forma de pequeñas mariquitas. El cuello era abierto para que no le molestara a la hora de girar la cabeza, y no tenía mangas._ –Te ves hermosa mi amor, deja que te ayude con esos botones.

_Una vez que terminamos de arreglarnos, tomé las cosas que me había pedido Adrien ayer y caminamos a la puerta, donde nos esperaba él_ – ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándonos?

-Acabamos de llegar, apenas iba a tocar tu puerta.

_Asentí levemente y sentí a Emma esconderse detrás de mí, su mirada curiosa no se despegaba de Adrien._

_Él por su parte sonrió y se hincó para estar a su altura_ –Hola pequeña Emma, soy un amigo de tu mami.

_Emma sonrió un poco y dejó de esconderse para mirar mejor a Adrien_ – ¿Tú serás mi nuevo papi? Tía Alya dijo que mami lo conocería pronto.

_Las mejillas de Adrien se pusieron muy rojas, estaba a punto de corregir a mi hija para evitar que el resto del día se hiciera vergonzoso cuando vi a Adrien acariciar suavemente su cabello._

-Pues eso depende, ¿a ti te gustaría?

_¿Que estaba diciendo ese tonto? Estoy segura de que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, no podía estar hablando enserio… ¿o sí?_

_Emma lo miró de arriba abajo y luego me miró, sonrió enormemente y miró a Adrien de nuevo asintiendo rápidamente_ – ¿Le contarías muchos cuentos a mi mami?

-Todos los que quiera- _Me miró por un momento con una de esas sonrisas tontas que ponía cuando se le ocurría algo._

_Adrien cargó a Emma y se acercó a mí_ –Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

_Sentía que me temblaban las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, y estoy segura que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía extremadamente nerviosa, este chico sería mi perdición_ – ¡Cla…claro!

_Emma por su parte iba muy contenta durante el trayecto, contándole a Adrien sobre su nueva escuela y de las cosas que hacemos cuando estamos en casa._

_Al llegar a la casa de la familia Agreste la primera en recibirnos fue una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, tenía estos ojos verdes que podían ver a través de ti. Me sonrió y caminó hacia nosotros, mirando de forma curiosa a Adrien, quien aún cargaba a Emma._

-Mamá, te presento a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Emma Dupain-Cheng, chicas les presento a mi madre, Eva Agreste.

_Hice una leve reverencia hacia la Sra. Agreste, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban_ –Un placer Sra. Agreste

-Solo llámame Eva querida, y un placer conocerte también Emma.

_Nos hizo un pequeño gesto para que la acompañáramos, dentro de la casa nos esperaba Gabriel Agreste, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa_ –Es un honor estar aquí Sr. Agreste, muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Por favor, solo llámame Gabriel, Adrien nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

\- ¿Enserio? Espero que sean cosas buenas.

_Gabriel sonrió ligeramente_ –Buenas e interesantes Srta. Dupain-Cheng.

-Solo Marinette está bien Sr Agreste- _Me acerqué a Adrien y tomé a Emma en mis brazos, quien escondía su carita con mucha pena._

-Vamos amor, no estés nerviosa, son los papás de Adrien.

_Volteó a ver a Gabriel y levantó una manita como un saludo, tenía una sonrisa tímida y su cara estaba levemente roja._

_El Sr. Agreste sonrió aún más y se acercó a nosotras, tomó la mano de Emma y le dio un beso, haciendo que se sonrojara más y volviera a esconder la cara en mi hombro._

_Eva rio levemente_ –Eres un coqueto, la pobre ahora no despegara el rostro del hombro de Mari.

-Lo siento amor, es que es una ternura.

_Podía ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Adrien, como si el comportamiento de su padre fuera totalmente alienígeno._

_Después de las presentaciones fuimos al comedor, Adrien separó dos asientos para que Emma y yo nos sentáramos, y él se sentó a mi derecha, a la cabeza estaba Gabriel y a su derecha Eva._

-Y dime Marinette, ¿qué tal la universidad? Adrien nos ha comentado que eres la favorita de los profesores.

_La voz de Gabriel era suave, tenía un deje de interés muy peculiar._

-Ha sido toda una experiencia estos últimos días, pero por sobre todo adoro las clases de Mme. Loisel.

_Adrien rio suavemente_ –Marinette es la favorita, cada trabajo que encarga Mme. Loisel lo entrega con una velocidad y calidad impresionante.

_Gabriel parecía honestamente sorprendido_ – ¿Ya has diseñado anteriormente? Porque conozco a esa profesora y es casi imposible complacerla.

-Pues desde joven he tenido un gusto enorme por el diseño, y de hecho antes de regresar a París ocurrió algo bastante extraño, una amiga mía me preguntó si tenía diseños de vestido de novia, le mostré los que tenía y al día siguiente una mujer estaba esperándome frente a la escuela, me dijo que la hija de una amiga le había recomendado mis diseños.

_Gabriel se inclinó levemente, bastante interesado  -_ ¿Hiciste un vestido de novia a pedido? Es muy difícil para un diseñador novato tratar de vender vestidos de novia, ya que son eventos muy importantes y todo debe ser perfecto.

_Sonreí levemente recordando el momento en el que me pidieron ese vestido_ –Honestamente tampoco lo esperaba, cuando Mme. Sartor me pidió ver mis diseños y escogió el primero, fue simplemente sorprendente.

\- ¿Dijiste Mme. Sartor? ¿Sofía Sartor, esposa de Diego Sartor que también es embajador de España?

_Asentí levemente_ –No tenía idea que era una persona tan importante, quiero decir, se presentó solo como Sofía, y supe de sus apellidos después de la boda.

_Gabriel simplemente rio levemente_ –Esta mujer es impresionante, diseñó el vestido de novia por el que muchos pelearon para obtener dicho privilegio, sin saber quién era su cliente.

-Si bueno, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando me dio cien mil euros y me dijo que no escatimara en gastos para crearlo, el vestido costó alrededor de cuarenta y cinco mil euros y Mme. Sartor me dijo que me quedara con el resto de dinero como agradecimiento.

-Increíble Marinette, simplemente increíble. Adrien me comentó que tenías varios diseños, te molestaría mostrarme algunos.

_Muy bien, ahora estaba bastante emocionada, no es de todos los días que Gabriel Agreste te pide ver tus diseños_ –Claro que si Gabriel, será un honor.

_En ese momento sirvieron la comida y entramos en  distintos temas, desde lo que hacía ahora para vivir con mi hija, gustos, hasta planes a futuro._

_Después de comer fuimos todos a la sala, donde aproveché para sacar mi libreta de diseños y mostrársela a Gabriel._

-Estos diseños son impresionantes, tienes el talento necesario para llegar a la cima.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Agreste, para mí es un honor que piense así.

_Vi como asintió levemente mientras analizaba los detalles en los diferentes diseños, cuando lo vi dar la vuelta a la hoja recordé que ahí estaban los diseños que hice para Emma._

-Si gusta puede ignorar esa sección, es una línea de ropa que hice para mi hija.

_Gabriel asintió levemente pero seguía analizándolas, entonces miró a Emma y luego a la libreta otra vez._

-Este vestido lo diseñaste tú, debo admitir que es una pieza única y de una calidad muy alta.

_Emma se puso de pie y se sentó en la pierna derecha de Gabriel, acomodándose para poder ver la libreta también_ –Mi mami le puso botones de mariquita a mi vestido.

_El Sr Agreste parecía genuinamente sorprendido, no creo que esperara que Emma fuera a tener tanta familiaridad_ –Ya veo, son un detalle bastante llamativo.

_Gabriel siguió viendo los diseños mientras que Emma le señalaba los que más le gustaba, después de unos momentos el padre de Adrien suspiró y me miró_ – ¿Te interesaría lanzar ésta línea de ropa para niños con mi compañía?

_¿Qué? ¿Lanzarla con el sello de Agreste? La risa de Gabriel me trajo de vuelta al mundo real._

-Cada una de estas piezas es una obra de arte, además la marca Agreste no cubre infantes, sería bueno para el negocio si tuviéramos a alguien con tanto talento en ese departamento.

_¡Esto era enserio, no estaba soñando!_ –Yo, no sé qué decir, nunca esperé llegar a lanzar Miraculous al mercado, me siento alagada pero ¿está seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, estos diseños tienen la calidad y el nivel necesario para llevar mi sello, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo y estoy seguro que el dinero extra no te vendría mal, tendrás el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias por venta.

_Eso era mucho dinero, hubiera estado bien con solo tener el veinte o treinta por ciento, ¿pero el cincuenta? Mi cerebro amenazaba con dejar de funcionar._

-Vaya, no sé qué decir.

-Di que sí, estos diseños valen la pena.

_Asentí levemente con una gran sonrisa, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando._

-Haré que Natalie te envíe los papeles necesarios para establecer el contrato.

_Gabriel extendió la mano y yo felizmente la estreché, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de esto?_

_Continuamos platicando un poco más, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarnos, Adrien se acercó a mí y se ofreció a llevarnos a casa._

-No puedo dejar que vayan solas por la calle, no sería correcto.

-Gracias Adrien, y no me refiero solo a acompañarnos… me refiero a todo, una oportunidad como esta no se repite jamás.

_Caminamos un tiempo en silencio bastante cómodo hasta que él decidió romper el hielo._

-Honestamente no esperaba que mi padre se portara de esa manera, después de tu relato estaba tan interesado en tus diseños que simplemente acaparó todo el tiempo que tuvo para poder conocerte.

-A mí no me molesta Adrien… espero que no se molestara él porque Emma se sentó en sus piernas.

\- ¿Bromeas? Estaba encantado de pasar tiempo con Emma, podías verlo en su mirada, como si fuera su… su… nieta.

_Fue casi como un suspiro pero logré escucharlo, en ese momento me sonrojé bastante, podía sentir el calor irradiar de mis mejillas._

_Al llegar a la puerta, Emma fue la primera en salir corriendo adentro, seguramente quería escribir el día de hoy en su diario._

_Me di la media vuelta y me quedé atrapada en esos hermosos ojos verdes, realmente me estaba enamorando de este chico y era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo… aunque nunca superaría a Emma._

_Él se acercó un poco más, podía sentir su respiración, y sin perder un segundo más... ocurrió._

_Adrien me besó, y yo solo pude suspirar felizmente al tiempo en el que devolvía el beso con la misma ternura y suavidad._

_Definitivamente, me había enamorado de este chico._


	5. Confrontaciones

\--

Adrien – Lunes.

\--

_Aún podía recordar ese momento con Marinette, no podía creer que la había besado… y ella me había correspondido._

_Nuevamente estaba en esta esquina, esperando poder encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa preciosa sonrisa._

_Cuando volví a casa ese día no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota, recuerdo que mi madre solo rio y mi padre asintió levemente como diciendo “Apruebo a esa chica, Adrien” No recuerdo un momento en el que me hubiera sentido más avergonzado._

_Pero al mismo tiempo me hacía realmente feliz que mi padre aceptara a Marinette, quería decir que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, estaba bien que continuara._

_Justo estaba a punto de volver a perderme en mis recuerdos cuando vi a Marinette acercarse nerviosamente, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios… Dios como quería besar esos labios._

-Hola Adrien, ¿tienes mucho esperando?

-Apenas llegué, no te preocupes por eso…- _Comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela, tenía tantas ganas de besarla nuevamente pero no sentí que fuera justo sin antes haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos._

_Noté que Marinette me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, desviando la mirada inmediatamente y dirigiéndola al suelo o algún edificio al azar._

-No muerdo Marinette… bueno sí, pero no te morderé si no quieres.

_El sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette se hacía un poco más intenso y aunque volteó hacia otro lado, podía ver como sonreía un poco más._

_Llegamos a la escuela, tomé su mano y la detuve, aún teníamos veinte minutos antes de que la campana sonara_ –Mari.

-Adrien.

 _Sus ojos tenían ese hermoso brillo que hacían que me perdiera en ellos_ –Llámame cursi si quieres, pero desde el momento en el que te vi… cuando ambos caímos al suelo ese día, no pude evitar pensar que un ángel había caído del cielo.

_El sonrojo de Marinette había aumentado, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de cubrir su rostro volteando hacia otro lado, solo pude sonreír y sostener su mentón suavemente para poder seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos._

-Durante este tiempo, por más corto que pueda ser, me he ido enamorando lentamente de ti, de tu forma de ser… adoro cuando te concentras en tu trabajo, cuando un profesor te pone un reto y tú lo afrontas con una sonrisa y confianza, amo la forma en la que sacas la lengua cuando estás tomando medidas para un diseño.

_No había notado que me iba acercando más a Mari hasta que sentí su respiración cerca de la mía._

-Marinette, sé que es muy pronto… pero en verdad me gustas mucho, quiero seguir conociéndote, ¡y a Emma también! Adoro a esa niña, no tiene filtro para mostrar todo el amor que te tiene y eso solo me hace dar cuenta de lo especial que eres.

_Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas, usé suavemente las yemas de mis pulgares para secarlas, después de un momento Marinette suspiró y sonrió._

-También siento muchas cosas por ti Adrien, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte más y más… pero tengo miedo que tus padres no acepten a Emma.

-Tonterías, mi padre está encantado con ella, incluso tú lo viste.

-Pensé que solo estaba siendo amable.

 _Reí suavemente ante la idea de mi padre siendo tan paciente con alguien que no le interesa_ –Créeme Mari, mi padre estaba encantado con Emma, y mi madre también.

_Al ver su sonrisa nuevamente no pude contenerme más, rosé sus labios con los míos suavemente, esperando alguna reacción de rechazo o aceptación._

_Pude sentir como sus brazos comenzaban a rodear mi cuello mientras que los míos rodeaban su cintura al tiempo que correspondía el beso, creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida._

_Después de un momento nos separamos, y pude apreciar por unos instantes su hermosa sonrisa antes de que escondiera su rostro tímidamente en mi pecho._

_Su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos_ \- ¿Qué somos ahora?

-Depende, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Al verla asentir solo pude abrazarla más fuerte, besando su frente y disfrutando el aroma de su cabello._

_En ese momento recordé que estábamos fuera de la escuela_ –Deberíamos entrar de una vez.

_Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón, sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de tonto._

_Nuevamente muchos nos veían sorprendidos, apenas hace una semana que había llegado Marinette a la universidad, y aunque hace unos días habíamos entrado de la misma manera, el día de hoy estaba seguro que podía notarse la diferencia enorme entre entonces y ahora._

_Nino y Alya caminaban hacia su salón de clases cuando nos vieron_ –Vaya chico, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no lo crees Nino?

-Definitivamente, es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

_Podía sentir como Marinette se escondía detrás de mí, al mirar sobre mi hombro pude notar que estaba sonrojada y saludaba con una mano a los dos chicos._

_Después de despedirnos continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al salón._

\--

Marinette

\--

_No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, ¡Adrien me había pedido que fuera su novia! A mí que soy una chica muy simple y normal, aun sabiendo que tengo una hija él y su familia me aceptaron._

_Cuando entramos al salón pude sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, sabía que ya todos se imaginaban que había algo entre Adrien y yo, después de todo desde que entré hemos estado apoyándonos como un buen equipo._

-Vaya chica, felicidades.

_La voz de Juleka parecía una mezcla entre alegría genuina y un poco de burla, lo segundo debido a que apenas hace unos días la misma chica me había preguntado si había algo entre Adrien y yo, y había contestado que no._

-Gracias Juleka.

_Pude sentir como mi novio abrazaba mi cintura, y en el instante en el que me recargué un poco a su lado se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando a una furiosa Chloe._

-¡Adrien! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tomar como novia a esta basura!?

_Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Adrien se puso delante de mí y miró con enojo a Chloe._

-No vuelvas a llamar así a Marinette, jamás en tu vida.

-¡Pero Adrien, debería ser yo! ¿Qué no ves que soy perfecta? Soy rubia, hermosa, cuerpo perfecto, inteligente, y tú eres rico.

-No me interesas Chloe, y no vuelvas a llamar de formas tan horribles a mi novia.

\- ¿A caso no sabes que es una golfa? Tiene una hija con otro hombre, dicen que solo entra a su casa a divertirse con ella los fines de semana, seguro la bastarda solo es una excusa para dar lástima.

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, como pude me zafé del agarre de Adrien y le di un puñetazo centrado en la nariz_ – ¡Puedes decir de mí lo que tú quieras, pero a mi pequeña la respetas!

 _Con la misma furia miré al salón de forma retadora_ – ¡Son libres de creer cualquier locura que ustedes quieran, quienes se han dado el tiempo de conocerme sabrán la verdad y con eso me basta, pero dejen afuera a mi hija de todo esto, si tienen un problema conmigo díganmelo en la cara!

_Salí del salón con lágrimas en los ojos, no me detuve ni cuando estuve a punto de toparme de frente con la profesora._

_Mientras corría a casa recordé amargamente ese día en el que Chloe había arruinado mi primera relación con Nathanael, y no pude evitar todos los pensamientos oscuros que comenzaban a apoderarse de mi mente._

_¿Qué pensaría Adrien? Él sabía que Emma era mi hija adoptiva pero nunca le he contado todo sobre cómo la conocí, y ciertamente no se lo he dicho a nadie más._

_Siempre he creído que no importa como sucedió, mi pequeño ángel siempre ha sido quien ilumina mis días, la cantidad de amor que tengo por esa niña no se compara a lo que pueda llegar a sentir por nadie más._

_¿Pero les contaría Adrien que no era mía? No quería eso, no quería que nadie marcara a mi hija de esa manera, si era necesario que yo cruzara el mismo infierno para mantenerla a salvo y feliz, entonces lo haría._

_Al llegar a casa corrí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama mientras derramaba más lágrimas al pensar que toda la felicidad que sentí al estar por fin con Adrien podría haber llegado a su fin, nuevamente gracias a Chloe._

_No quería admitirlo, pero me había enamorado profundamente de ese chico, la forma en la que sonreía, la amabilidad con la que me trataba, su manera tan especial y única de hacerme sonreír._

_Pero sobre todo me había enamorado esa forma que tenía de tratar a Emma, la sonrisa que había sabido provocar en mi pequeña era algo que solo había visto cuando jugaba con mi padre… más lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al pensar que todo eso podría haber terminado._

\--

Adrien

\--

_Chloe se encontraba en el suelo llorando, yo había intentado correr detrás de Marinette pero había entrado la profesora y había visto a la chica llorando y estaba exigiendo respuestas._

-Si me lo permite profesora, con gusto explicaré lo que ha sucedido.

_Mme. Loisel asintió levemente, suspiré levemente y miré a todo el grupo._

-Yo sé sobre la hija de Marinette, conozco cosas que no voy a contarles porque no es mi lugar, pero si puedo asegurarles que todas las mentiras que ha dicho Chloe para difamarla fueron hechas al momento.

 _Me dirigí a la profesora y di una pequeña reverencia como disculpa_ –Chloe insultó a Marinette después de que se enteró que tenía una relación conmigo, pero como vio que eso no causaba ninguna reacción, comenzó a insultar a su hija, ella respondió dándole un golpe en la nariz.

 _Miré a Chloe y no pude evitar sentir un enorme disgusto y desprecio_ –Y honestamente a mí solo me detiene el hecho de ser un caballero, o también te habría dado tu merecido.

 _Me acerqué a la chica y me aseguré que pudiera ver la seriedad de mis palabras_ –Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ni intentes hacerle daño a Marinette, o te juro que arruinaré tu vida y la carrera de tu padre.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Pruébame, después de todo es mi familia la que apoya la campaña de tu padre, y solo para que sepas, mi padre le tiene un gran aprecio y cariño a Marinette y a Emma.

 _Me puse de pie y me dirigí nuevamente con Mme. Loisel_ –Lamento mucho todo esto Mme. Pero tengo que retirarme para ver a Marinette.

 _Mme. Loisel solo sonrió_ – ¿Pensabas que me negaría? Esa niña es un amor, ve y asegúrate que esté bien Agreste, o tendré tu trasero colgado en mi pared, en cuanto a usted Srta. Bourgeois me acompañará a la oficina del director, y queda estrictamente prohibida su entrada a mis aulas de clase.

-¡No puede hacerme eso, soy la hija del alcalde, mi papi se enterará de esto!

_La profesora salía del salón con Chloe llorando por detrás, caminé a la puerta del aula pero me detuve a observar a mis compañeros, Juleka fue la primera en sonreír y dar un paso al frente._

-Lo que sea que Chloe tenga que decir, o las razones por las que Marinette tiene una hija, creo que son cosa de ustedes, solo dile a Marinette que ninguno de nosotros cree ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo esa rubia oxigenada, y asegúrate de que traiga a su hija un día de estos.

 _Rose asintió con mucho ánimo_ –Seguro que es un amor, ya quiero conocerla.

_El grupo entero daba diversas expresiones de aprobación, todos estaban de acuerdo con Juleka y Rose, ahora solo necesitaba llegar a casa de Marinette y asegurarme que estuviera bien._

_Mientras me dirigía a su casa pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo desde que Mari entró en mi vida, la forma en la que su sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo era única._

_Las sensaciones que me hacía experimentar el estar a su lado, la forma en la que aun cuando estaba sonrojada por alguna de mis tonterías me contestaba de forma descarada, no quería perder nada de eso._

_Ni que decir de Emma, conocer a esa pequeña me había puesto a pensar muchas cosas, había cambiado la forma en la que veía mi vida. Ese momento en el que me preguntó si yo sería su nuevo papá había hecho girar mi mundo._

_El genuino amor que siente esa pequeña por su mamá es tan brillante, que me había hecho darme cuenta que yo también lo quería… quería una parte de esa pequeña felicidad que solo ella podía entregar, un amor tan puro e inocente y que solo pedía que alguien hiciera tan feliz a su mamá tal y como ella lo hacía._

_Eso me había hecho decidirme, no importaba las razones, ni los orígenes, solo sabía que la quería a mi lado._

\--  
Marinette.

\--

_Escuché que alguien tocaba mi ventana, algo muy extraño ya que seguía siendo la misma habitación de hace mucho, en la parte más alta de la casa._

_Al mirar a mi balcón noté que era Adrien, rápidamente me puse de pie y abrí la ventana_ -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo subiste? Y más importante y tal vez aterrador, ¿Cómo supiste que esta era mi habitación?

 _Me dio una leve sonrisa y se llevó una mano a la nuca_ –Vine a verte, fue muy difícil y honestamente no lo sabía, solo pensé que con suerte te podría ver desde aquí.

 _Chico listo, aun no responde como subió hasta mi habitación pero ya habría tiempo para eso, me hice a un lado y lo dejé pasar_ –Si es por lo que dijo Chloe…

-Lo que diga Chloe a mí me tiene sin cuidado, honestamente me gustaría conocer la historia de Emma, pero entiendo que es algo que debo merecer.

 _Asentí levemente y suspiré, me dirigí a mi cama y le hice una seña a Adrien para que se sentara a mi lado_ –Hace cuatro años tenía una relación con un chico llamado Nathanael, pensaba que era el amor de mi vida e incluso me había ilusionado con tener una familia con él.

 _Comencé a recordar el día en el que encontré a Nathan junto a Chloe_ –Chloe sabía que yo lo amaba, y decidió comenzar a buscarlo, hasta que el día de mi cumpleaños, él decidió que era más importante ir al cine con ella que ir a verme.

-Recuerdo haber comenzado a correr a toda prisa a casa, pensando un montón de cosas sobre la vida… fue entonces cuando escuché sus llantos provenir de un callejón.

-Cuando me acerqué encontré una bolsa negra, y ahí estaba ella… envuelta en un montón de periódicos, la llevé a casa y mis padres se sorprendieron bastante.

_Pude ver que Adrien ponía mucha atención a la historia._

-Al principio ellos querían que llevara a Emma a una casa de adopción, pero había algo en sus ojos… podía verlo, era como si me llamara solo a mí.

 _Tomé uno de los muñecos que estaban a mi alcance y lo abracé con fuerza_ –Cuando les dije a mis padres que me quedaría con ella se pusieron en contra, no querían que arruinara mi futuro cuidando una niña que no era mía.

-Lo que muchos no saben es que tuve una discusión con mis padres, mientras mandaron por delante todas las cosas de la casa, ellos me buscaban a mí, quien había huido de casa con mi pequeña hija para evitar que la pusieran en un centro de adopción.

-Aunque no duré mucho tiempo antes de que me encontraran, soy malísima portándome mal con mis padres… recuerdo que mi padre intentaba razonar conmigo pero yo no quería escuchar, fue entonces cuando mi madre intercedió y me dejó hacerme cargo solo si demostraba ser lo suficientemente responsable.

-En Milán cuando entré a la nueva escuela hubo muchos que intentaron acercarse a mí, chicos que solo buscaban divertirse y pasar el rato, pero yo nunca estuve interesada. No tuve muchas amigas, muchas me exiliaron cuando se enteraron que era madre soltera.

-Hubo dos chicas que se quedaron a mi lado, y honestamente es algo que agradezco a la vida, renuncié a muchas cosas para poder atender a mi bebé, y ha valido la pena cada momento.

-He peleado por esa niña a uñas y dientes, y estoy dispuesta a seguirlo haciendo toda mi vida si es necesario- _Miré a Adrien y una pequeña lagrima comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla_ –Y luego te conocí a ti.

 _La sorpresa en su rostro me hizo sonreír un poco_ –Conocí a un chico maravilloso, algo tonto y amante de los malos chistes, pero siempre lograba hacerme sonreír.

-Y entonces ese chico tonto hizo algo maravilloso, conoció al mayor tesoro que tengo en mi vida, la aceptó y la hizo sonreír de una forma que nunca había visto antes… y me di cuenta mientras ella sonreía, que me había enamorado.

-Me enamoré de tu forma tan tonta de hacer chistes, de la manera en la que apreciabas cada momento a mi lado, y amaba pasar cada instante a tu lado… cuando tomabas mi mano sentía tantas cosas que parecía que mi corazón iba a estallar.

-Cuando me besaste ese día, me sentí tan feliz que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, y Emma no dejaba de decirme que quería volver a verte, esa niña tímida quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-Y hoy cuando me pediste ser tu novia, sentí tanta alegría… pero entonces llegó Chloe a intentar arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

 _Adrien acarició suavemente mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin dejarme terminar, después de un momento se separó y me sonrió_ –Ella no ha arruinado nada Marinette, yo aún quiero seguir a tu lado, quiero seguir conociéndote y conocer más a Emma… adoro estar a tu lado y no te imaginas cuanto cariño le he tomado a esa pequeña… así es que si me lo permites, déjame seguir contigo.

_No pude evitar sonreír y besarlo de nuevo, este sentimiento que crecía en mi pecho a cada momento me decía que era lo correcto, que esto era lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo._

_Después de un momento nos separamos y me perdí por unos instantes en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, hasta que escuché su voz nuevamente_ –Estaré contigo hasta el día que te canses de mí.

-Entonces estaremos juntos mucho tiempo, no creo llegar a cansarme de ti jamás.

_Justo íbamos a besarnos de nuevo cuando Emma entró en la habitación seguida de Alya, quien giraba una llave en su índice._

-Escuché lo que pasó en la escuela, decidí ir por Emma temprano y darles un tiempo en familia, cuídense.

 _Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Emma saltó a la cama y miró con expectativa a Adrien_ – ¿Ya eres mi papi?

 _Podía sentir como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, estaba a punto de corregirla cuando Adrien simplemente sonrió y la abrazó_ –Así es, ya soy tu papi.

_Emma saltó encima suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras reía a carcajadas, él simplemente me miró y guiñó el ojo, ahora no podría corregirla… aunque honestamente, si este hermoso tonto estaba tan dispuesto a aceptarnos tal y como somos, entonces creo que merece ser parte de nuestra familia._

_La vida siempre da giros inesperados, pero es de cada quien saber tomar lo bueno de cada situación y aprender de cada momento que vivimos sobre las cosas importantes._

_Yo aprendí que el amor tiene muchas formas, y que lo importante es nunca rendirse ya que tarde o temprano, y de la forma más inesperada, tocara las puertas de tu corazón._

_Fin_


End file.
